School Crossings Part Two
by jediknightwing
Summary: A crazed cybernetist targets one of Cissie's friends, as she and Tim prepare for...gulp...their blind date.


School Crossings

School Crossings

Part 2

Everything that can go wrong for Scott Page has.

First he gets expelled for printing test score answers on the school computers. SAT test score answers. Okay, and teachers' salaries. Then, Bristol Tech throws out his thesis on cybertronics, saying that it's too radical and dangerous. Dangerous, they said! Okay, he thinks, I can live with that. But to top it ALL off, my girlfriend DUMPS me! ME, Scott Page, greatest cybernetist in the county, no, the state, no, the COUNTRY! I mean, who does she think she is, anyway? "I think we need our SPACE," she says, "We need to see other PEOPLE," she says, LET'S JUST BE FRIENDS, SHE SAYS!

Scott ponders his options while pacing in his basement. Okay, he thinks, no problem, I can fix this, I can fix this, I know why she dumped me, I just need to impress her again, that's all. She just needs me to prove to her that I'm still in love with her.I can do that, no problem. But how, how...

And there it is. The answer right in front of him. Literally.

"My Cyber-Suit!" said Scott excitedly. "That's It!" 

Scott took a moment to examine his work of art. A massive robotic exo-suit, its black metal chassis gleamed as his creator beamed with pride.

"Yes, yes, this will do quite nicely! But first," continued Scott, "I need to arm it. Yes, that's what I need to do, make it powerful! Girls LOVE power!"

He rushed to his storage keep, and pulled out two items, a wrist gauntlet with an extendable blade, and a power staff, capable of emitting an energy blade that can slice through concrete.

Scott smiled eerily as he spoke. "Now you'll see," he said, charging up his monstrous suit. "Now everyone will see the love I have for Kelly Sanders is absolute!!! Let no one DARE come before us!! No one!!" And as he prepared to outfit himself with this powerful weapon, he concluded...

"And heaven help ANYone who does."

"Do you always act this way?" Asks Kip.

Tim paced nervously as they stood outside the Elias School dormitories. It was a long ride from Bristol, and now he's just anxious to get this night over with. "No, not always," he said, even though I'd rather go head-to-head with Bane with my hands tied up than be here, he thought. Instead, Kip's the calm, cool, and collected one, and I'm the one fretting around. "I guess I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Tim," Buzz started, "Do we need to have, you know, That Talk?"

That drew a stare from Tim.

"Took that football to the head again, did we?" he countered, thinking that maybe he should give HIM that talk. But that would require intelligence on his part, he surmised. "Thanks, but I think I'll manage." He scoped the area a bit. Elias School. Nice school, he thought. Something familiar about it, however. Can't seem to place it though.

Just then the door opened. "Hey Guys!" 

"Sara!" Kip exclaimed, embracing her. "We were wondering what was keeping you."

Sara Michaels. Seems like a very nice person, thinks Tim. You can sense a certain charm about her right away that can be very endearing to people.

"Yeah, well, we had to do some convincing with a friend of ours," she said, returning the embrace. "Had to re-assure her that your friend wasn't a psycho or anything."

"Oh, don't worry about Tim here," chimed in Buzz, slapping him on the back, "He's harmless. I mean it's not like he runs around in tights or anything!" He snickers at the thought.

Where's that bow staff when you need it, thinks Tim.

At about that same moment Kelly Sanders came out. An extremely attractive girl with an athletic body, but very feminine facial features, kind of like that girl who does the facial cream ads on T.V., only with shorter hair. "Hello everyone," she began. Polite too. 

Kip began the introductions. "These are my friends, Buzz Cohen and Tim Drake. Guys, my girlfriend, Sara Michaels, and her friend, Kelly Sanders."

"Hello there," said Sara.

"Nice to meet you," Kelly greeted.

"You too," Tim responded.

"Ah, but not as nice as it is to meet you," Buzz started, his facial features slowly appearing to resemble a cartoon wolf. "A pleasure, nay, an HONOR, to meet, you," he finished, kissing Kelly's hand.

"Well aren't you a charmer", she giggled.

I can't believe she went for that, Tim thought. 

"Hey," Kip said. "Where's your other friend?"

"Oh, Ciss will be down any minute," Sara answered.

"Oh, your sister goes to this school too?" Tim asked, "That must be nice to have family at the same school."

Sara laughed. "No, no, she's not my sister! She's...oh, well there she is!"

"Hi."

Tim froze for a moment. His eyes went wide. That voice. No, it couldn't be. It can't be. Not here. Not Her. Not now...

"Tim Drake", Sara began," I would like you to meet our friend, Cissie King-Jones."

As Tim turned to face her, he felt his jaw drop to the ground. His heart was racing. His mind went blank. The one thing he was always careful about, the one thing he promised himself, promised Batman, suddenly unraveled in front of him.

Cissie King-Jones. The former Arrowette. Former Teammate. The one member of Young Justice who doesn't know about the Alvin Draper guise. Current friend and acquaintance.

His blind date for tonight.

Tim struggled for words. "Um, uh, he, hello there," he began, trying not to sound like Robin.

Cissie looked at him carefully, examining his features. "Have we met before?" she asked. "I swear you look so familiar."

Trying not to sound like an idiot, Tim began, "Um, no, I-I don't think..."

"Oh wait," Cissie interrupted. "I do know who you are!"

He gasps.

Oh God, no, thinks Tim, please Cissie, don't...

"You're the one who was trapped in Gotham when it was a No Man's Land, aren't you?"

Suddenly, Tim found his breath again. "Um, yeah, yeah I guess it was me."

"Well, this is all great and everything, but can we get going?" stated Buzz matter-of-factly.

"The night is young, and so are we! Let's break stuff!"

Kelly giggled at Buzz's odd statement. "You're too much!"

"Okay, I'm going to assume you're joking there Buzz," scolded Kip.

"Hey, I know this cool Rave we can hang out at," added Sara. "What do you say?"

"Great!" exclaimed Buzz. "Whelp, everybody into the van! Hup-two people, let's move it! That goes for you too, Drake! Get your date and let's go go go!"

Cissie frowned. "Is your friend always like this?" she asked Tim.

"I'm sorry, what?" Tim asked, still somewhat in a daze.

"First blind date, huh?" Cissie asked. "Mine too." She held his arm as she said, "Just stick with me and we'll both get through this night, 'kay?" She looked at him again and said, "You know, If you don't mind my saying so, you have very attractive eyes."

Tim managed a rather weak "Thanks" before thinking, this can't be happening. Of all the blind dates Kip could have set me up with, he sets me up with my teammate! My friend! My friend who doesn't know I'm Robin, and who until today hasn't seen me without my mask! The world that separates Tim Drake from Robin has collided head on, and there's not a thing I can do about it.

I swear, thinks Tim, What else could possibly happen tonight?

End of Part 2


End file.
